Rikka Hiiragi
Rikka Hiiragi (柊 りっか, Hiiragi Rikka) is an anime-only character who appeared in Shugo Chara!! Dokki Doki. She is a Guardian Apprentice, along with Hikaru Ichinomiya, and they both transferred to Seiyo Academy. As of the end of Shugo Chara! Party!, she is the new Queen's Chair of the third generation of Guardians. Personality Rikka Hiiragi has a high spunk and is an energetic character who always gets easily distracted whenever someone is talking to her. She is very kind and caring to poor things; for example, watering a plant in the sidewalk and saving a kitten from a tree. Ever since she first met Amu Hinamori and the Guardians, her dream goal was wanting to become a Guardian herself. Some days later, Rikka finally got what she dreamed for as she became a Guardian Apprentice, as well as Hikaru, and she is the current Queen's chair. She also takes care of X-Eggs because she feels bad for them. Appearance Rikka has peach-colored skin and brown eyes. She also has short and slightly salmon-pink hair, and she ties up some of it into a pair of small odangos with two pale light blue or dark red ribbons, but she leaves the rest down. She wears her uniform with a bow instead of a tie, unlike Amu, and rolls up her sleeves. She wears black knee socks and red shoes. Upon becoming a Guardian, she gets a red Royal Cape. Guardian Character Hotaru Hotaru is Rikka's Guardian Character. She has magenta hair and violet eyes, with a purple tail and a yellow headband, both of which have a golden sun on them. The "sun shaped" tail is always glowing and produces warmth. She wears a white cape with a yellow bow, an orange jumpsuit, and acts very elegant. She is very calm and composed. She is born from Rikka's wish to be more open and caring to her friends. Hotaru's weakness is heights. If she flies anything higher than Rikka's height, she faints and becomes scared. When Rikka get nervous, such as in talking to the public, she calms down Rikka by Character Changing with her. At the end of Episode 15 of Shugo Chara Party!, Rikka gives birth to Hotaru's Guardian Egg; it is yellow with an orange sun in the center. She first appears in Episode 20 of Shugo Chara Party!. Special Powers Rikka has the rare ability to see Guardian Characters and to communicate with X-Eggs without having her own Heart's Egg. Her ability to communicate with X-Eggs is unique because even Guardian Characters do not have the power. During Episode 6 of Shugo Chara Party!, she starts to desire a Heart's Egg of her own. She later got her wish and gained the Guardian Character, Hotaru. Character Change When Rikka Character Changes with Hotaru, her hair ribbons change into a pair of sun hairclips. Her Character Change makes her more calm and easy to understand when she talks or makes presentations to people. Character Transformation Pure Feeling In Episode 24 of Shugo Chara Party!, Rikka's feelings for the X-Eggs activated the radiance in her heart and triggered a Character Transformation. When Rikka Character Transforms with Hotaru, she becomes "Pure Feeling." This represents Rikka's kindness. *'Appearance:' She seems to show 40% of her bare skin to probably show her pureness. There are six sun-like orbs on her back which resemble an image of a "sun" on Hotaru's egg. Some of her clothing resembles Hotaru's, and she wears orange hair bands on her hair. In addition, she also strongly resembles "Amulet Diamond" by her clothing and hairstyle. *'Abilities:' As Pure Feeling, she can perform Open Heart when she combines powers with Amulet Dia; which doubles the power to restoring X-Eggs that had been shattered to pieces. Relationships Family *Rikka's father/Mr. Hiiragi *Rikka's mother/Mrs. Hiiragi Love Life *'Hikaru Ichinomiya': Rikka and Hikaru's relationship has been taken by some as romantic. In truth, Hikaru is just barely figuring out how to be a somewhat normal child, and a romantic relationship is highly unlikely. Though they are most likely best friends, despite their one year age difference. In Episode 120, Hikaru and Rikka were spotted falling down the stairs together holding hands. Friends *'Amu Hinamori': Rikka looks up to Amu, calling her "Amu-senpai." Amu helps her during Rikka's time as a Guardian Apprentice. Rikka personally views their relationship as a mentorship. Memorable Quotes *"Hikaru's broken!" - (Episode 124, when Hikaru laughs). *"The Guardians are garbageman?" - (Episode 118). Trivia *The name "Rikka" in Japanese means "first day of summer." *Her last name "Hiiragi" in Japanese means "holly." *The name "Hotaru" means 'firefly" in Japanese. *Rikka does not appear in the manga. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Magical Girls Category:Kids